Split Personality
by Moon Gazer
Summary: This story really doesn't have a plot. It's more a study on Dariens mind during the time period when he broke up with Serena.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I just mess with their heads that are probably illegal in most states.  
  
Title: Split Personality  
  
Author: The Moon Muse  
  
Rated: PG13(possibly disturbing behavior)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~I do not trust, so I cannot love,  
  
(can't no[one] be trusted)  
  
Oh no no no  
  
And I would not dare to open up  
  
(This life of yours is dusted)  
  
Well my rent's past due and now my car won't start, I  
  
hate the bus  
  
(Well, aren't you glad you have someone to talk to?)  
  
Tell me what do they see when they look at me  
  
Do they see my many personalities?~  
  
Stumbling blindly into the apartment, the young man collapsed, sobs racking his body. He'd done it. It was over. So why did he feel so empty? Images of the past flashed before his eyes. Looking up frantically at the walls, it seemed as if the pictures were mocking him. Voices whispered to him, quietly, malignantly. With a frustrated scream, he picked up a book and threw it at the grinning photograph. The frame fell and crashed to the floor, glass shards scattering. He stared at the mess, wide eyed. What had he done? Panicked, he crawled over and groped madly for the picture, now loose of it's confining frame, ignoring the glass that dug into his protesting hands and knees. Got it! Hugging the small photograph to his chest, he giggled manically. There, he still had pictures, he still had his picture. His, all his. Who knows how long he sat, staring at the picture, occasionally tracing the face with his fingertip.  
  
~Can you help me,  
  
Can anybody hear me,  
  
Can they even see me,  
  
This is my reality,  
  
(can it be my turn now, is it my turn?)  
  
Said I'll say it again, you're my only friend,  
  
(I protect you from the world, I basically protect you  
  
from yourself)  
  
Though I can't go on, I'm not satisfied with this  
  
being the end,  
  
(this is just the beginning)  
  
Tell me why can't I just reach up and simply touch the  
  
sky,  
  
Tell me why can't I spread my arms and fly and fly and  
  
fly,  
  
Tell me why can't I say this, why can't I do that,  
  
Tell me what do they want from me, tell me how to act~  
  
  
  
Slowly his head began to sink to his chest and bloodshot eyes closed. Merciful sleep  
  
descended, bringing with it, longed for oblivion. But sleep was also treacherous. So far  
  
was he under Orpheus's spell, that he failed to notice the playful breeze that tugged at the  
  
photograph. Slowly the paper fluttered from his nerveless fingers and into the invisible  
  
hands of the wind. Suddenly, as if the wind had a cruel streak to it, it's direction changed,  
  
taking the picture towards the open balcony doors, before setting it down on the ledge in a precarious balancing act. As if missing the smooth feel of the paper between his fingers, his eyes fluttered open, blue orbs automatically moving to his hands. Where was it? Where? Wildly throwing his gaze about the room, he searched, a feral gleam in his eyes. There! There it was! 'Oh so you thought you could get away, my tricky little love.'  
  
Standing slowly, he sauntered toward the balcony, an amused smile on his face. 'Silly old  
  
thing. Come back to me' Stretching out his hands to take the paper, he could practically  
  
feel it's cool, inviting smoothness. Suddenly, as if on cruel and thoughtless impulse, a  
  
gust of wind sprang up, snatching the photograph away from his outstretched fingertips,  
  
sending it dancing through the air.  
  
~So I'm putting it all on the table,  
  
(Tell 'em!)  
  
You don't know me well enough to label me sick or even  
  
disturbed  
  
When you break it down, I'm just two [boys]  
  
Trying to blend, trying to vibe  
  
(trying)  
  
Trying to live just one life  
  
(so hard)  
  
Everybody's got insanities...I got a split  
  
personality,  
  
Tell me why can't I just reach up and simply touch the  
  
sky,  
  
(why can't you?)  
  
Tell me why can't I spread my wings and fly and fly  
  
and fly  
  
(you can)  
  
Tell me why can't I say this, why can't I do that,  
  
(just do it)  
  
Tell me what do they want from me, tell me how to act  
  
(I can't, I can't)  
  
Without a second thought he jumped off of his 22nd floor balcony. All he could see was the picture, his picture, floating before him, tantalizingly out of reach. he had to reach it,  
  
his salvation, his lifeline. There was no ground, no sky, nothing. Only him...and his  
  
picture...a picture? He had jumped out of his window after a picture?  
  
~Can you help me  
  
Can anybody hear me  
  
Can they even see me  
  
This is my reality  
  
Can you help me  
  
Can anybody hear me  
  
Can they even see me  
  
This is my reality  
  
Can you help me  
  
Can anybody hear me  
  
Can you even see me  
  
This is my reality~  
  
Too late he realized his mistake. But he still reached out hopelessly but without choice. He would always reach for it, he had too. His fingers stretched out, further, further, more  
  
than he had even know he could. Brushing his fingertips against the edge of the picture, a  
  
grin broke out across his face, tears spilling down his cheeks. And then he was falling...falling....falling....  
  
~Can you help me  
  
(talk to me, talk to me, don't ignore me, I can't take  
  
it)  
  
Do you hear me  
  
Do you see me, oh it's all mine,  
  
(oh calm down, it's not serious, we'll be just fine  
  
without them)  
  
It's all mine....it's my reality...it's just too much  
  
for me  
  
(you're my friend, my friend....Dare!...Dare!)  
  
*/^_^\*  
  
"Dare...Darien, dude, wake up! Class is over!"  
  
"Huh?" Slowly cracking open his eyes, Darien looked up to see his classmate, Yamato  
  
staring at him worriedly.  
  
"You ok, man? You never fall asleep in class"  
  
"Uh…yeah, I'm fine...had a rough night"  
  
"Ok. See you tomorrow"  
  
Gathering up his things, Darien slowly made his way back to his empty apartment.  
  
~~**~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~  
  
Entering the apartment, he hit a button on his answering machine. The first message made him stop dead.  
  
"Darien? It's me...Serena...I know you don't want to talk to me, but I just wanted to  
  
say...sorry...bye."  
  
He stared at the picture that still rested on his coffee table before collapsing to his knees, sobbing. 


End file.
